


The Curse of Mischief's Kiss

by PrincessTeesha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTeesha/pseuds/PrincessTeesha
Summary: Am I too early to the game? Thor: Ragnarok / PJaO anyone? Basically I missed the movie before Ragnarok so throughout the whole movie my brain was filling in all the gaps on its own with Nico di Angelo of all people so yeah… Get ready for some super angsty OOC characters and really soft porn… ENJOY ;)





	The Curse of Mischief's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Thor: Ragnarok and absolutely HAD to write this! Sorry-not-sorry if its crap! I tried (kind of) :)

I've been killed twice, fought the goddess of death and witnessed my home planet blown to smithereens but the anxiety strangling me doesn't come from any of these things. I’m on a ship full of people who don’t trust me, my brother included, hurtling toward Earth. Earth! And not just to stop by but to stay! To create a new colony there! To lay our roots! I know I promised myself I would never go back! I wouldn't put him in that kind of danger! It’s too risky! Gods! But here I am, doing it anyway, and of my own free will!

“Thor?” we’re sitting in silence in a section of the ship our people left for us to be alone. Honestly the tension and horrid feeling of waiting is making me wish we were with everyone else.  
”Thor…. Thor!”

“What Loki! Seriously! What now!”

“I” what Loki? What where you going to tell him? ‘Turn this ship around and take me home to our blown up planet because I'm a big baby who can't handle the consequences of my own mistakes?’ Yeah, right.  
“I… I just. Why earth? We could have any planet we wish for and you choose earth? I don’t understand.” I was trying to be gentle with my tone of voice but I could feel the harshness of my own anxiety creeping out through my teeth. 

“You seriously don’t remember? Gods be damned Loki! Your Always thinking about yourself!”

“I..” Fuck, did he seriously think I was that low? But aren't I? That's exactly what i'm doing now isn’t it? To scared to go back because of my own petty problems? NO! I’m trying to keep him safe! 

I set my jaw in determination and tried to continue in an honest and calm manner; “Thor I’m not trying to start anything, I just genuinely want to know. What do I not remember? I don’t understand..” 

It might have been my imagination but I thought I saw Thor's face soften a little. He was at least turned toward me completely now. 

“Father. Right before he… Before we lost him… He said that place was beautiful, that it could be the new Asgard… We have to go back to the hills of Norway, like father wanted…”  
Massive waves of guilt came at me. He was right. How could I forget! How awful of a son could I be to not remember my own fathers dying wish! Too caught up in my own misery I completely forgot why I was doing any of this in the first place! I want to be better, for our father, for my brother, for the people of Asgard! 

I can’t do it!

“Loki!” my brothers deep, scratching voice pulled me from the near panic I had been in. “What's on earth you can’t stand the Idea of going back too? I told you, the people of earth love me, i'll convince them you'll behave. You have nothing to worry about. Unless…” 

I different kind of panic was ticking in my throat. The panic of being found out by my smarter, meddling dick of a brother. “Unless what Thor…”

His mischievous grin almost had me running from the room. “Unless that's not what your worried about at all! What have you been up to since faking your death?”

This threw me off guard and had me pissed beyond belief. I was tired of him accusing me of things I didn’t do and the truth slipped out before I could pull it back in. “ I didn’t fake my death Thor…”

His face fell at this. Any sense of antagonising brother was gone, and Thor God of Thunder’s serious business face was firmly in place. “What?”

I was hesitant to say anything else, having said more than I intended already but that face always got to me. “ I said I didn’t fake my death…. I.. I really did die Thor…”

He was stalking closer to me his face getting sterner with each step. “What are you not telling me Loki. Whats going on?” 

I finally slumped defeated into the chair I’d been rigidly leaning against for the last hour. “I was brought back to life…. Awhile ago….” 

“What! By who! Loki if this is another one of your stupid jokes im telling you right now!”

I sat up straight and yelled right back into his face! I was tired of him not believing me all the time! “I’m not joking! I’m not lying! I’m not anything! I didn't want to tell you in the first place!”

His face was dropped of all emothin now, almost scarier this way then when he was yelling just a second ago. “ Loki… Tell. Me. What. Happened.” 

“Nothing Thor. Nothing happened.” I could feel the tears brimming my eyes at how true that was and how I much I wished it wasn't. “A… A boy brought me back to life…..and…..and I went on my way….. End of story…”

A sadness came over my brothers face for a moment before being wiped away by that mischievous know it all brother look from before. 

“Oh Loki, my dear brother. You fell in love with an earth boy!”

Dumfounded.

Absolutely dumbfounded.

“What?! That's preposterous! Absolutely not! I told you! Nothing happened!”

He was outright laughing now! What a fucking prick! How could he! 

“Seriously! Thor! It wasn’t like that!” 

“Oh but you wanted it to be! What turned him off from you? Was it the greasy hair or the shity atitude?! Oh I know! It was the curse wasn't it!!” 

“ENOUGH!”

He sobered up some, leaving a giddy soft look on his face. “Wow you really did fall in love with him didn't you. What'd you do Loki? Realise you would be cursing him forever and just left the boy without ever saying goodby like you always do?” 

I really did leave the room at that. 

How fucking could he!

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue writing this but I do have actual ideas for what will happen after this. So keep and eye out maybe? Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~PrincessTeesha


End file.
